WO2009/128419 (PTL 1) discloses a material containing titanium (Ti) and aluminum (Al) as a material for an ohmic contact electrode arranged in contact with an SiC wafer (a silicon carbide substrate). According to this publication, contact resistance with the SiC wafer can be lowered by applying the material above.